


SPR Freaks?

by Naruisawesome



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruisawesome/pseuds/Naruisawesome
Summary: A client calls the SPR gang freaks. Why does Mai agree with him?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	SPR Freaks?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I thought of.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ghost Hunt

"Don't listen to them! They're all freaks, you should be arresting _them_! I didn't kill anyone; I'm innocent!" Their client's voice boomed through the halls as the police officers took him away. Thanks to Mai's dream, they found out their client was abusive towards his wife and had killed her and their excepting child. His late wife came back looking for revenge; therefore SPR was hired.

The SPR gang stood in base, staring at the door that their psychotic client was just taken away from. Monk was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was hurtful...calling us freaks like that."

Mai shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of agree with him."

Everyone snapped their heads towards Mai.

"He's a _murderer_ Mai! He's more _freaky_ than any of us!" Ayako yelled.

"Maybe, but he's a _psychopath._ There's a difference."

"Then do tell us how we're all 'freaks', Mai." Naru said, glaring at her.

"Oh, come on, Naru! You're the freaking great Oliver Davis for crying out loud! You threw a huge aluminum block into a wall with just using your PK—and I'm not going to say anymore about you because it'll just boost your ego." Mai missed Naru's smirk. "I have this crazy intuition. I also have post-cognitive dreams, clairvoyance, and I can astral project!" She counted off her fingers. "Lin's a really strong onmyoji with shiki. He can hurt you without even lifting a finger! And, no offense, Lin, but he's freakishly tall! And he hardly ever speaks!"

Everyone looked at Lin, who was typing away on his laptop, not paying them a bit of attention. He had went back to typing after Naru asked Mai why they were freaks.

"Monk's a monk who has _long hair_ and _pierced ears._ He's also in a band and plays bass guitar!" Monk gave her a look as if he just realized how weird he actually was. "Ayako's a _self-claimed_ priestess who's also filthy rich because both of her parents are doctors and own a hospital! And she has this tree power thing going on!" Ayako just had a smug look on her face.

"And John! He—" Mai paused and glanced at John. "No, there has to be something... Well, I think he's the only normal one aside from his baby face..." She mumbled quietly. Everyone stared at John, who just laughed sheepishly. "Anyways...Masako! She's kinda catty but a good medium... But isn't it weird she resembles a lot like a doll?!"

Everybody shifted their gaze to Masako now. She covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"And Yasu... It's creepy... He never stops _smiling!_ "

Everyone, even Lin, looked at the smiling Yasu whose smile just widened. He lifted his glasses just a bit so the light reflected on them. Naru's eyes glided across the room as he looked at each of his employees once more before his eyes locked with Mai's.

"Point taken, Mai."


End file.
